


A new life in sight

by Saku015



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Leo de la iglesia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ji Guang-Hong, Pampering, Sharing a Bed, Teen Pregnancy, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Leo was relieved when the Cup of China was over. For more reasons than one.





	A new life in sight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Pampering.

Leo hurried towards the hotel room with a box of strawberry ice cream and a spoon in his hands. When he arrived, he lifted his free hand up and knocked. After he had gotten the allowance to come in, he stepped into the room.

”Ah, Leo-kun!” Guang-Hong greeted his best friend from the bed with a smile on his face.

Leo put the box of ice cream to the nightstand and slipped into the bed. He pulled the smaller boy to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Guang-Hong giggled, but closed his eyes in contentment.

”How are you?” Leo asked worriedly as he was massaging Guang-Hong’s shoulder. ”That fall really scared me.”

”I am sorry,” the younger teen muttered. ”Luckily, I fell onto my side.” He touched his belly and rubbed the slightly noticeable baby bump.

His first heat happened three months ago and Leo, as his oldest friend, offered his help. Before making him his, Leo asked him for the nth time if he wanted to do it without protection and the young omega, despite knowing what would happen, said ’yes’. Yes, figure skating was one of the most important things in his life, but his true dream was having a family with Leo and neither of them regretted their decision.

”I told you competing while you are pregnant was not a good idea,” Leo mumbled into his ear on the lowest voice Guang-Hong had ever heard from him.

”I know, but this was my last chance of skating competitively before the baby is born,” he explained, nuzzling to Leo’s neck. ”There was a really skinny chance of me participating in the finals anyway.”

”You were incredible out there,” Leo reassured him, kissing his temple. ”Your free skate today was the best performance I have seen from you so far.” 

Guang-Hong felt his cheeks heating up, but in the next moment a loud growl could be heard. The Chinese skater whined and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

”Sorry!” Leo only chuckled and took the box into his hands again. Guang-Hong’s eyes shone up. ”Ice cream!” He reached for the box, but Leo pulled his hands away. Guang-Hong titled his head.

”Please, let me feed you,” Leo said on a tender voice. He would not want to do anything more than making his omega happy and content.

To this begging of declaration of love Guang-Hong’s blush spread and reached his ears. He nodded with a shy smile on his face. Leo sank the spoon into the box, then reached it towards the other. Guang-Hong took the bit into his mouth and as the cold sweet connected with his taste buds, he let out a loud sigh. The ice cream made miracles with his body and subside his cravings. He was really glad for Leo being in that world.

”Thank you, Leo-kun!” He said, after swallowing the last bite and lying down.

”Anything for you, love,” Leo said, lying down as well. He turned to his side and placed a kiss on the other boys’ forehead.

Guang-Hong snuggled up to his alpha and closed his eyes. His last thought before falling asleep was that their baby could not have a better father.


End file.
